


Newspaper

by Lost_Science (Lost_Scienence)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Scienence/pseuds/Lost_Science
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis are talking about newspaper (or preparing next year).</p><p>P.s. Happy New Year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newspaper

Newspaper:(noun) a publication consisting of a number of large sheets of folded paper, on which news, advertisements, and other information is printed

 

**

 

"Lou, today is the last day of 2014." Niall mumbles turning the page. He reads some leading articles while Louis gazes at him. When Niall gazes back, Louis grins a bit, causes gaze turns into glare. "Tea?" Louis ignores him simply and asks. Niall glares at him again and Louis goes to the kitchen shrugging his shoulders. Louis comes back when Niall reads all of them. 

 

"Yeah, time goes like a comet." Louis answers half-heartedly, drinking his tea. Niall mutters against Louis a lot but he doesn't care. Finally, Niall gives up and just be expressionless.

 

"I don't know why most of the news are negative." Niall murmurs while folding a newspaper he read. Louis sighs instead of talking a word causes Niall blinks a bit. Suddenly, Louis stands up and towards to Niall. He grabs Niall's wrist in one hand and other hand grabs his hand. Niall tries to avoid eye contact when Louis stares at him. Louis then lifts his hand onto Niall's cheek. His cheek is red, totally red, pure red. Louis slowly moves his hand, reaching Niall's neck. 

 

"Still have good news, though." Louis answers softly playing with Niall's neck. Niall moans a bit and snuggles up to his lover. He knows that Louis is right but he wants to convince. "You're so warm." Niall mumbles. "Only for you." Louis answers kissing his cheek.

 

"Lou, I want to read positive news." Niall mutters and Louis can't hide laughing. He chuckles a bit causes Niall glares at him. "Then find it." He answers including grin in his mouth. Niall mutters again but Louis ignores them again. Instead, he tugs Niall's face and kisses onto his lips lightly but not passionately.

 

"We can make it our own. Ignore that news. You don't have to care about it, Ni." Louis says gently in his lover's mouth. Niall nods but still doesn't convinced. "But..." Niall mumbles but Louis trails off. "Next year will be better. Just get some hopes! Don't say like that. You're the happiest person in the world thanks to me!" Louis adds with a bright smile which is Niall's favourite. "Where does that exaggerated-confidence come from?" Niall asks. "My mind." Louis answers.

 

"Anyways, special plan for 2015?" Louis shouts placing his arm on Niall's shoulder. Niall thinks a bit with a serious face and Louis laughs loudly. "Just, plan for travelling and listen some songs. Also studying." Niall murmurs to himself that Louis can't almost understand his words.

 

"Travelling with me? Cool! What country want to visit?" Louis shouts again and Niall stares at him pathetically. "Don't count your chickens. I'll go by myself." Niall teases sticking his tongue out. Niall notices Louis' eyes darken, but doesn't expect next situation. Louis pushes Niall to the wall and whispers. "You can't go without me."

 

Niall's face turns embarrassed which makes Louis laughs again. 'Don't laugh at me!!!' Niall tries to shout but it stays in his throat since Louis kisses him hard and deeply. After a while, Louis takes off his lips. They both smile when the bell-celebrating new year-rings. 

 

"Love you." Louis whispers. "Me too. Let's make lots of positive news." Niall mumbles and Louis nods.

 

And they think they can love more (and having a positive news instead of negative one).


End file.
